


Missionary is different

by Srash



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Missionary Position, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash
Summary: Kiba always takes more than he can chew.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Missionary is different

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome in the year 2021, where we start our journey with a horny moment between Srash and Kiba!

Back against the wall, hands resting on his hips when the giant figure of Srash stood against Kiba. It makes him feel small, weak, and mildly aroused. Their lips locked together and Kiba moans as tongues touched, wrapped together and cause him to reach around the other’s neck.

Green eyes gazed into Kiba’s black, Srash deepened the kiss and moved with the hands upwards his body, over the netshirt he wore barely protecting his skin. Causing Kiba to moan a little bit louder, even gasping as those gray-blue fingers start to play with his nipples.

„Shit! Fuck, you-„ Kiba cursed between their lips, eyes checking left and right.

No one there. The hallway empty except the two shinobi making out.

Srash chuckled, „What is it, Kiba? Afraid of getting caught?“

Blushing embarrassed, Kiba retorted, „Course I am, idiot! You not?“

„Not at all,“ Srash answered unconcerned. „What you think they’re going to do?“

„Hell if I know!“ Kiba sounded irritated, shrugged and curled the toes. „Arrest us?“

Srash held Kiba’s jaw with his hand, ran over his bottom lip with the thumb and whispered, „You’d like that, right? Confined with me in a small place, waiting to be punished for being so horny while our leaders debate over treaties.“

As red as the ink on his cheeks was Kiba’s blush when that image raced from his mind straight downwards between his legs. If he wasn’t hard already, sure as hell he’d be now. So hard that he involuntarily bucked forward moaning.

He saw how Srash’s look goes down on Kiba, the smirk full of razor sharp teeth only making things worse.

But not as much as the hand of Srash groping Kiba’s boner; the brunette whined and thrusted into the hand against his clothed dick, friction heating Kiba up.

„Asshole, you-!“ Barking swallowed by lips. Srash pressed himself harder against Kiba closing the space between them even more until he whines and tries to push him away, overwhelmed from the arousal and fear of being caught by someone.

Almost an eternity long, at least that’s how it felt for Kiba, until Srash let their lips go apart and held his deep red blushing face.

Srash asked, „Your room or mine?“ And Kiba just stared speechless straight into his eyes.

„You serious?“ His ass still felt _funny_ after Srash fucked it last night and to be honest, it feels even _funnier_ now that he is pressed against the wall with Srash right in front of him and a bulge in those pants of the white haired shinobi.

Srash stepped a bit back, leaving Kiba some room to breathe. His tall muscular figure in combination with that stupid netshirt presenting his body like that, so not fair to play the game with such good cards.

„Yours,“ Kiba growled.

Two fingers hammered Kiba’s ass with precision. Claws dug in the pillow Kiba buried his face in, curses and horny sounds screamed into it as Srash let him see stars.

Next to him laid Srash on the side. Smirking, he watched Kiba squirm and roll the hips both fucking himself on his fingers and hump against the mattress leaking precum on the sheets. An enjoyable sight, one the white haired man savored especially when Kiba heaved his head to moan with fangs on display cheeks as red as the ink of his marks.

The lusty expression on his face as he gazed over to Srash, teeth bit his bottom lip, had the sharkman’s full attention.

„Nnngh fuck~“ The dognin had a little hoarse in his voice, his groin pressed into the mattress, dick caught between sheets and his own body heat. It felt amazing, even more when Srash moved his fingers like a scissor, opened and closed them while he pushed and pulled. „Srash~“

Srash hummed in response to the sound of Kiba’s voice as he said his name.

„Are you close?“

Kiba chuckled, fists balling into the pillow, „Like hell I am. Not until-„ He lifted his ass up, presenting his twitching hard cock. „I get your dick in my ass~“ He returned cocky, clenched around the fingers inside him hissing.

Both men laughed at that, Kiba leaned over in order to get a kiss from Srash.

He got it, and more. Tongues rolled together tenderly, Srash pulled him the toned man closer. Kiba laid one leg around him, gasped needy as their lengths clashed. A gray-blue hand reached between their loins wrapping around each penis and press them together; Kiba moaned loud, lips away from Srash’s to release that horny sound of passion.

„You’re pretty when you howl like that,“ Srash complimented Kiba, fingers pulled out of his ass only forcing a whine with grit teeth out of the other.

„Fffuck you tease!“

„Admit it, Kiba,“ Srash started, rolling Kiba on his back and positioned himself above him, hands on both sides of Kiba’s head who stared open mouthed into his attractive, blushing face as the next words came from his sharp teethed mouth, „You love it when I do that. When I make you so horny that you-„ His head lowers, lips against Kiba’s warm ear. „ _Beg_ me to fuck that ass of yours.“

Kiba felt hot from the man’s voice invade his body through the ear. His mouth watered and his toes pulled at the bedsheets as he squirmed beneath Srash wantonly.

Now his ass did not feel funny but insanely empty, hungry to get some dick and fuck, did Srash’s cock look amazing rubbing over that of Kiba.

Bigger than average, Kiba’s mind went wild as the memory of their last fucking came back.

Kiba on all fours fucked from behind. Two strong hands held him tight as Srash thrusted his cock inside him hitting his sweet spot perfect all while panted, moaned and screamed his pleasure out not giving a damn if anyone heard him.

Srash fucked him always like that. Hard and rough, dominating him with sheer strength giving Kiba far too much than he could chew. That’s how their encounters went. From that one joint mission almost a year ago, to random meetings in their villages, hot springs or missions to actual dates Kiba and Srash met to have sex.

Srash saw in Kiba a fine lover, one who despite overestimating his limits every time, proved to be a good fit for his cock.

Kiba on the other hand, got into trouble sorting his feelings for the shinobi from Kirigakure. Of course the sex was amazing and Kiba loved to have it with Srash, but sometimes he came to ask himself if there is more than just sex he could have with Srash.

Black eyes watched as one hand of Srash reached out for the night stand and grab the bottle of lube. Halfway empty thanks last night. With the thumb he pushed it open the plastic sound loud and clear before Kiba watched Srash lift himself into a kneeling position. A generous amount did Srash pour into his hand, almost emptying the bottle he tossed on the floor.

First, Srash lubed up his cock covering every inch of it thoroughly before he spread the remains over Kiba’s entrance, circled the rim and pushed his fingers inside.

„Motherfuc-!“ Kiba snarled in heat clenching around the invaders Srash pulled then out against his lover’s will.

Kiba breathed with labor, his chest heaving every time and his breathe turned into one quick inhale as he suddenly felt the tip of Srash’s cock press against his rim. Stretching his muscle at first Kiba arched his back until the cock slid inside him immediately making him moan deeply, „Aaaah fffuck!“

The pressure inside him build, Kiba felt full and that only from having half Srash inside pushing him to the limit; he could cum right on spot, however withstood despite wanting it so badly.

Not that Srash would stop. Instead, he gets to fuck Kiba until he comes a second time screaming his name.

Srash held Kiba’s hips with both hands, went deeper and groaned, „Tight~“ Green eyes watched Kiba squirm and attempt to control himself while that big cock of Srash made its way deeper. Until he bottoms out and the two men look at each other, eyes full of desire.

Eventually, Srash pulled back groaning as his cock was surrounded by Kiba’s walls clenching around him, wanted to keep him inside. „No,“ He panted desperately, „Fuck me.“ And watched him then lean down until their faces were close enough to feel each other’s breathe.

Tender did the top seal his and Kiba’s lips together, shoving his length back inside him causing him to clench the eyes shut and tore holes in the sheets with his claws. He felt so full with every inch of Srash inside him throbbing against his walls making him sweat and bring his tongue into action. Body moving on his against that of his lover in search for friction, hips bucked against every new thrust when Srash grabbed Kiba’s hands and pinned them next to his head. Not letting go, groaning into the kiss and fucking him like that, passionately, slow and determined, Kiba felt amazing.

The pace of Srash took Kiba with did not change for minutes, kept nice and slow with them sharing heat, sounds, glances and even sweat as the toned man heated up so much that he became covered in a thin layer of it. The gray-blue man however barely sweat, however, his body felt warm against Kiba’s who felt overwhelmed not only from Srash’s weight, but also from how his cock rubbed between their bodies.

Kiba hummed, “Mmhm~”

Certainly not the kind of fucking he is used to. Usually, Srash pushes him into the mattress pounding into him like there is no tomorrow and then do the casual aftercare before leaving again. “Nothing personal,” he once said as Kiba asked him to stay, at least until the next morning or even longer. “I just have to go. Sorry.”

Sure, a shinobi has their duties and obligations but with the war over and things finally become calm, some might think that even the stern ones from Kirigakure would use the opportunity to relax.

Kiba felt Srash pulling out until only the tip stayed inside. He gasped, legs around the taller man’s waist tried to push and make him return. One hard thrust forward left Kiba helpless, “Fuck!” He yelped overstimulated from the suddenness, clenched his toes until it hurt. After some struggle, he freed one arm wrapping around the muscular beast of a man, claws pressing into his gray-blue back, the guttural sound Srash made in response let Kiba shiver, moan and tighten around him.

Srash grabbed a fistful of Kiba’s brunette hairs pulling his head back to expose his neck. Once free, he pressed his lips against the warm skin and starting sucking on it, his hips moving back and forth. Listening to the passionate voice and exclamations had him graze his neck with sharp teeth. Pace increased, hips smacking together echoing through the room, the sharkman bit the dognin into the neck.

“Nnghaaah~!” Beneath Srash did Kiba grit his teeth until no longer able to bear it. “Fuck me, will ya? Fuckin’ fuck me, Srash!”

A plea Srash took as order. Smirking against the fresh bitemark he created on Kiba’s neck, he raised his body letting go of his hand and press both his palms flat onto the mattress; he could see the awe in those black eyes as Kiba mustered the man above and inside him, his figure making him feel small.

And _so_ needy.

Pounding Kiba, Srash fucked him in a quick and hard rhythm. The man beneath him shuddered with every new thrust, moans becoming louder and hornier, saliva ran down his jaw. Dedicated to pleasure his lover utmost, Srash put his attention onto when Kiba moaned the loudest, when the hands around his shoulders clenched the strongest and walls tighten around his cock the most; all indicators for the toned to come closer to the edge and hit at the most pleasurable spot.

“More…!” Demanding, Kiba arched his back up from the mattress feeling close to orgasm. His own cock remained untouched ever since, yet Kiba saw no need to bring himself to release, not when Srash fucked him so perfect. “Almost there~! I’m close pleaaase Srash, make me come with your cock!”

With those words out of Kiba’s lust-induced mind, Srash grinned and pushed himself just like that upwards presenting his entire thick figure to the bottom. Green eyes watched how black eyes mustered his features, admired them and lead Kiba to take a deep breathe. Two hands took hold of his waist feeling small in his grasp before he began push and pull Kiba in unison to his thrusts.

Kiba turned hoarse, his voice unleashing nothing else than passionate screams and pants. He felt light as a feather being fucked like that, held like that from this muscular man. Unable to contain himself any longer, Kiba yelled, “FUCK!” Tensing entirely with teeth gritting just as he came all over himself. Cum spurted from his cock onto his stomach and chest glistening in sweat. Walls clenched involuntarily around Srash’s cock, the sensation so intense he felt like coming again from his ass.

In fact it was Srash who buried his cock deep inside Kiba and came, filling the tight passage of his ass with cum. The expression on his face, sharp teeth on display with an open mouth releasing a satisfied groan and one last push forward into his lover.

For a moment they stayed like this, breathing heavy and calm down from their heights. Kiba felt unable to move a single muscle, sore yet greatly satisfied. Chest heaved with his heart beating fast, lungs tried to catch air as his glassy glance caught Srash lower himself above him.

A gasp came from Kiba, lips tried to form words, “Srash, I-“ only to be swallowed from the other’s lips.

It was breathtaking, the kiss that sealed them together and Srash pushing forward, his dick still inside Kiba making him moan into his mouth.

“I know,” Srash mumbled between their for a moment parted lips. “Me too.”


End file.
